


The support group

by ThatPilotGirl



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPilotGirl/pseuds/ThatPilotGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maze, Linda, and Chloe become friends...or something. What choice do they have, with the same man driving them all insane?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The support group

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT OWN
> 
> I really just wanted a fic of the three of them bitching to each other about the idiot formerly known as Samael.

After the whole kidnapping-malcolm-ressurection debacle, Chloe, Linda, and Maze become...well...friends. Or something like it. It takes a while, despite what Maze said to Linda in her office, despite the fact that Linda has become a civilian consultant for the LAPD after getting a degree in psychological autopsy, despite Maze's growing appreciation for bullets. They're all a little too different for immediate friendship. They do, however, make it there eventually.

Linda will call Maze at Lux, instructing her to "make sure Lucifer goes at least an hour tomorrow without complaining about his father, he bet me he could do it." Or, when she needs a recommendation for a good bottle of bourbon to bring to a new neighbor's housewarming party. Or when she starts dating said neighbor, and wants to know where to buy lingerie. She and Chloe will take their coffee breaks together when Linda is called in for one of her cases, and on days when Lucifer has stormed away from both of them. When a man follows her for too long on a night she has to park far from her office, it is both of them she calls for lessons in self defense. 

Chloe and Maze warm up to each other enough that they Chloe teaches her the nuances of various guns, and Maze returns the favor with knives. She'll laugh with Linda over the phone and too much wine and action movies with terrible special effects and even worse love stories. She will need a last minute babysitter for her daughter, and come home to find Trixie either vastly too self aware for a nine year old, or vastly too sarcastic depending on who was able to come. And when she finally sleeps with Lucifer about eight months in, she gets calls from both of them at once, and patches them all together so she only has to run down the dirty details once. They both sound more than a little "told-you-so" smug. 

Maze will ramble and rant to Linda about a frustrating night at the club, a man too many slobbering all over her, the feelings of being out of place that still linger after six years on earth. They'll go to lunch after, sit in the shade of an umbrella at a street cafe and discuss human nature. She will take Trixie shopping after Lucifer does something stupid, and when Chloe says its too much, she just says "it came off of his cards," and Chloe will roll her eyes, smirking slightly, and offer her a beer. Maze has never been overly fond the stuff, always preferring hard liquor, but with enough of Chloe's prodding she discovers quite a few different brews she likes, even stocks them at Lux. Lucifer, of course, is oblivious. 

Once a month or so, they all go out together. Not to Lux, not to the cop bar where Chloe is just starting to be welcome again, but to anonymous little dives that they take turns finding. They sit there and drink a little too much, laugh a little too loud, get a few odd looks from the other patrons, curse the man they all know. ("Not that damning him to hell is anything new," Linda half-laughs, half-sighs. She and Chloe finally believed Lucifer after he got his wings back around month 11. "That it isn't, but I'm sure we can come up with something for him" Maze replies in the same tone. "Well..." Chloe starts"I could always banish him to the couch." They all laugh at that. "I know we already have, but, screw him!" Maze says once they've all calmed down a bit. She raises her glass. "To us!" "To us!")

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome as ever!


End file.
